Can you be my scottish knight of beyblade?
by Kiki Aburame
Summary: Natalie is the sister of Kai. And She is in love with the hothead Johnny McGregor. What happens of her life and how she dug herself into johnny's heart.how come her brother doesn't remember d plus she's special cause of black dranzer.
1. Memories intro

Im new to is my first story.I hope you like is the begining of the story when my character is story/dream gives alot of if you want more i'll give it to you in the next sorry that im going to make kai,johnny,robert,tala,some other bad boy soft in this the black dranzer didnt put it in a blade and boris didnt gave it to kai later in the story you will know what happens to black dranzer and the girl.

* * *

Memory part1

~Age 5~

~Boris:You'll stay at this Abby and be my be my will train to blade like your brother.

I was trying to get out of his i was smaller in size I didn't do so I started to yell.

~Natalie:No.I want Grandpa.I want my grandpa!

~Boris:You can't have he's gone,Natalie.

Then out of nowhere a blade hit his hand to let me both saw Kai standing I tried to ran to him Boris blocked me.

~Kai:Let her go, let my sister go.

~Boris:Kai,this isn't your business.

~Kai:Yes it is she's my sister.

Kai ran pass him and grab my hand and pulled me went to the front of the let go of my hand and said.

~Kai:I want you to ran as far away as you can.I want you to forget this place and never come I'm sorry that I'm not coming with you.

~Natalie:I don't want to leave you,big brother.

~Kai:You have to now go.I will always love you.

As I ran I said that i love him too and that i never to forget him and hopes that he never to forget me.

* * *

~Age 7~

~Natalie:Wobert,Do I have to?

~Robert:Yes Natalie,You have live under this house and who will watch you?

~Natalie:Will Oliver,Enrique,and Johnny be there?

~Robert:Yes Natalie,They will be be ?

Natalie didn't just blushed when they will be Johnny,Who she had the crush on just smiled and begun to wonder how the day was going to be.

~Natalie:Fine I'll go,If I visit a few friends.

~ that you need to go to Enrique's after,they need to ask you something.

~Natalie:Okay.

~End of dreams~


	2. Over the years and meeting with enrique

Natalie woke up sweating and breathing looked at the time,it was 5:30 in the got up and went to do morning routine and then left the house and jogged around the she went to her job which ended at got home and checked her mailbox and there was a newspaper sticking out and she was about to throw it out by something got her attention it was the 'Majestics' on the paper about blading was shocked that they lost to the Barthez Battalion in the European. She miss them dearly, she had wish she could talk and see them she got an idea but she went to bed a few hours of sleep,she looked though her stuff to find any contacts of the Majestics and she only found Enrique's house tried to call the house and no one she called her boss that she's not coming she didn't have much in the house she only packed the imported she called Enrique's number again and she got one of the maids there.

Maid:Hello,the Giancarlo speaking?

Natalie:Hi.I'm Natalie.I was wondering if i could speak with enrique.

Maid:He's not here sweetheart,wait did you just say your name was natalie?

Natalie:you remember a little blue hair girl name then that was me then.

Maid:is you know that you made alot of grief for the boys and enrique's parents.

Natalie:I you do me a favor?

Maid:Sure

Natalie:Well I'm Coming home ASAP and I don't want you to tell also could you unlock my room and clean it alittle.

Maid:Sure.I can't believe your coming .

Natalie got off the phone and got off all of her sold her house and whats left in then she bought herself a plane ticket to got into a car and went to the took hours to get to Italy from got a taxi to drive herself to the city that she paid the taximan(or woman) and walk to her favorite the gate,Natalie ring the doorbell to get the a few he came to the gates.

Butler:Hello Ma'am.

Natalie:Enrique here?

Butler:Yes he I ask who you are?

Natalie:I'm I come in?

Butler:Of feels like I know you we met?

Natalie:I use to live here with Enrique when I was little.

Butler:Now I remember who you were.

We got up to the door and the butler open the I got my things inside,he shut the picked up my stuff and took it in my room and came back.

Butler:Do you want me to tell Enrique your here,Natalie?

Natalie:Tell him that a girl is here to see don't use my name.I want to surprise him and his tell him I'm in Natalie's room.

Butler:Of course,Miss Natalie.

She got up the stairs and somehow got to her room without getting looked around her room and was crying many memories the she continued to look around the room until Enrique came.

Natalie:wow he didn't change my room.I guess he misses me too much to change that he can have a part of me with sweet.

~Enrique's POV~

He was on his bed,he was thinking of Natalie. He really been depressed since she (as in the team)didn't know why she wish she would come back and wonder what she looked like now since it been at-least 2 years. Then he heard a knock on his got up to answer saw his butler at his door.

Enrique:Yes.

Butler:Young Master,there's someone here to see you.

Enrique:Who is it?

Butler:A very old came all this way to see you,Young master.

Enrique:Alright,take me to her.

Butler:Yes,Young master.

The butler took him to Natalie's thought 'why Natalie's room?'.He opened the door and saw a super hot girl there that i don't remember and she jumped and turned around.

~Normal POV~

A door opened loudly and she jumped and turned looked at who opened the was Enrique.

Natalie:OMG!Enrique don't scare me like that!

Enrique:Why are you in this you?And how did you opened it?It was locked earlier today.

Natalie:This is my room Enrique and you know just that I haven't been here for 2 years.

Enrique:This belongs to you.I don't even know you.

Natalie:You do me my name is

Enrique:What is your name then pretty lady?

Natalie:Natalie

Enrique:serious it is?

Natalie:yep?If you don't believe me,ask me what the real Natalie knows.

does Natalie has a crush on?

Natalie:Johnny Mcgregor

Enrique:What was Natalie's real brother's name?

Natalie:I don't know but i know he looks like me through.

Enrique:What was or is Natalie's adopted family?

Natalie:You and your family Enrique.

Enrique:Nat,Its really you?

Natalie:yep it is.

Enrique ran to her and hugged her heard crying from he really miss her that much?Did she hurt the rest of the team the same way that she did with Enrique?Was it wrong for her to leave in the first place?After moments pass Enrique stopped lifted his head to level was red from was so cute sat down and Enrique sat next to touched her face to make sure it was her.

Natalie:Enrique stop that.

Enrique:I'm making sure your thought you were dead or made you come back?

Natalie:I saw you guys on a in the lines of you guys lost to a team name Barthez Battalion or something like that and while looking at the picture,I realized that I missed you guys.

Enrique:It's been to long,it's been 2 years,why did you leave then?

Natalie:Since I don't like to repeat myself I'll answer that when everyone is here.

Enrique:the last time I saw you,you aren't like this?

Natalie:I don't want to talk about it.

After 2 hours of random talking,the butler came in to tell us that dinner was we walked where dinner was heard a couple laugh as she entered.

* * *

OK I'm going to leave as it is


End file.
